


Summer in coming

by EiriArgentum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriArgentum/pseuds/EiriArgentum
Summary: How does a person feel under the blue eyes of Prince Noctis?This is the most important Prompto's question...





	Summer in coming

**Author's Note:**

> [ Sorry for my English. I hope you like it ^-^ Feel free to comment on anything you believe fit to improve the story. Thank you!]

“Prompto, when are you going to learn?”

Noctis's voice surprised the blond boy from the classroom door. As he turned to him Prompto felt his heart beating once more at full speed. There stood the prince, leaning on the door waiting for him to finish ordering everything his classmates had ordered him to do. Since some time, Prompto had realized that his friend's appeal had become much more evident to him, he had even discovered himself looking the prince for more time of the politically correct and he had realized that he was very nervous when he was alone with him.

“It doesn't bother me, Noct, I do in a moment.”

The boy returned to his work, but the blue eyes of Noctis had already been etched in his mind, so deep and brilliant that they stood out in the soft skin of the prince… Wait, had he said soft skin? How did he know that Noct had soft skin...? As he thought it, he blushed completely. He swallowed as the warmth settled on his cheeks just as he imagined the prince removing his shirt to see if the smoothness of his skin could be real.

“AH!” He shouted when suddenly Noctis's hand came over his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Noct said.

 _Damn it_... he thought as he turned around and saw the face of his friend so closely. He stammered an answer and looked away as fast as he could to avoid eye contact.

“You’re so hot, Prompto, really are you ok?”

“Yes, yes ... I am, do not worry, it's hot ... summer is coming.”

Noctis suddenly grabbed Prompto's left wrist and pulled him until the blond boy's back hit the classroom wall, everything happened so fast that when the boy wanted to realize it already had the face of Noctis a few centimeters of his mouth. To his surprise, Noctis's breath smelled fucking good. What the hell had he eaten? Or maybe it was scent the prince had...

“Are you really hot?”

Slowly, Noctis began to unbutton the buttons of Prompto's shirt with only his right hand; Prompto could not move, he felt trapped in the prince's blue gaze… His whole body shook with a slight shiver with Noctis's fingers on his chest and again, in a second, his face was flushed. Noctis lowered his head and Prompto closed his eyes fearing that moment would become his first kiss ... He felt Noctis's mouth touching his neck:

“Noct…” he gasped

The Prince looked at him out of the corner of his eye and gave him a mischievous smile. He up his head again and gently took hold of his friend's chin. He looked at him for a moment wanting to lose himself in Prompto's eyes too, that fair-haired boy had something that he loved more than anything else and wanted to know what it was. His attitude was dominant, he wanted to take advantage of that so that Prompto didn't spoil the moment but inside him, Noctis could barely move because of the shame. He had only one step left ... Without doubting any more, and forcing himself not to miss the opportunity, he ducked his head until his lips joined Prompto's.

The blond boy let out a slight moan at the direct contact with the prince and his whole body tensed, he closed eyes and instinctively opened his mouth slightly; Noctis caught the gesture, had two options: either withdraw or continue to the end.

With some timidity, he introduced his tongue in Prompto's mouth...


End file.
